


Of Course his Ass Looks Fantastic

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Scent Kink, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, crossposted from tumblr, the ongoing saga of sam's giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: subtitle: He's wearing a jockstrap





	

Dean has lost track of time. He's also lost track of his common sense and whatever feeling of decorum he ever had, but it's the lost time that is a problem. Because he just heard the front door of their domestic little house open and he is literally hip deep in his little brothers dirty clothes in his little brother's closet, sniffing the scent of dirty, sweaty, teenaged Sam off everything he can get his hands on. He could tell Sam that he was sorting the laundry for washing except for two things; they don't sort their laundry and it's Sam's turn to actually do the laundry. Plus he's hard enough in his jeans that he can't hide it and there's no way he can get out of there before Sam sees him. 

He pulls the closet door almost all the way closed just as Sam pushes his bedroom door open and slams it behind him.

"Fuck." The word isn't even a whisper, Dean doesn't have the privacy for a whisper, it's a breath. Because Sam is in his soccer uniform and he's drenched with teen-boy sweat; Dean can smell him from where he is in the closet. His cock gets plumper behind his zipper and, with his left hand over his mouth to muffle the moan about to break free, he reaches his right down and eases his zipper down one tooth at a time. His cock flops out of the flap of his boxers and he groans with relief behind his hand.

He watches through the cracked open closet door as Sam strips off his shirt, wiping the sweat from his chest and underarms on the balled-up uniform shirt before tossing it towards the closet. Dean shivers as the wave of smelly Sam wafts into the closet.

Dean can't stop thinking about how perfect Sam's ass looks in those silky soccer shorts. Just extra plump and round and fuckable and biteable and Dean can feel the throb of his heartbeat in his cock as he silently waxes poetic about Sam's ass.

Sam reaches into his shorts as he turns and his arm makes a rubbing motion for a moment before he freezes and Dean is certain he's caught. Sam stalks over to his bedroom door and opens it, popping his head out and yelling "DEAN?" Into the empty house before waiting a count of five. Dean is so still he thinks his heart stopped beating; he can't get caught. He has no way to talk himself out of this one but he has a feeling he is going to want to see it through.

Sam nods to himself before shutting the door carefully and leaning against it once it's closed. His hand slips into the front of his shorts again and pulls out the plastic cup insert of his jock and Dean feels a lightbulb go off over his head.

Of course Sam's ass looks amazing in the soccer shorts,he's wearing a jockstrap under them. Dean shivers again as Sam starts to shove the shorts down off his thin hips giving Dean a peek of the side of his ass as he walks towards his bed. Sam tosses the shorts towards the closet and flops onto his bed on his back, so Dean sees his side profile. Dean huffs out a harsh breath into his palm when he sees how bulged out the pouch of Sam's jock is; not only is Sam hard enough to make his cock drool in sympathy, but he's also giant.

Sam apparently likes to tease himself. He runs his fingertips down the line of his throat and onto his chest. He thumbs at pink and perfect nipples until they are hard and pebbled. One hand slips down onto his tummy, concave with heavy breathing, and his fingers twist and pluck at the wispy hair running from his belly button down to the waistband of his jock. The other hand is on his thigh, running up and down the long, lean muscle of it.

Dean is now biting into his palm and cupping the head of his cock; both of his hands are dripping, sloppy wet and making soft squelching noises. His eyes are glued to the figure on the bed and his breathing is so loud that he doesn't even hear the clink of his belt when his pants finally fall off the curve of his ass.

"Deeeeeeee" Sam whines from the bed when he finally slips his hand into his jock, and Dean thinks he must be hearing things.

"Oh fuck, Dean. So hot big brother." Dean’s heart stops again as he realizes that Sam is fantasizing about him. When it starts up again, his heart is beating double time, so loud in his head that he can’t hear the sounds he’s making.

But Sam can. “C’mon outta the closet you perv.” Sam turns his head on his pillow and yells towards Dean’s hiding place. “Knew you were in there before I started taking off my clothes. Come ravish me.”

Dean blunders his way out of the closet, horny and fumbled fingered and far less graceful than he usually is. “You know, when you do that, it kinda ruins the fantasy of it for me.” Dean bitches as he shoves his clothes onto the floor and knees up onto the bed between Sam’s spread thighs. He reaches down and cups his hands around Sam’s bulging jock, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

“Couldn’t help myself Dee. Wanted to ask you to come outta the closet.” Sam laughs breathlessly as Dean’s thick fingers slip under his jock and tease at his cock. 

Dean lifts Sam’s hips and snugs his naked cock up against the bare skin behind Sam’s sweaty jock and rocks his own hips back and forth. “Little fucker.” He sighs lustfully as his cock ruts on the sensitive skin there.

“Thought the plan was for me to be the fuck-ee this time, big brother?”

 

stevedocwra on 


End file.
